DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The proposed study Colorectal Disease Prevention in Multi-Ethnic Populations examines familial and lifestyle risk factors associated with colorectal cancer, as well as the attitude, knowledge, and behavior of first-degree relatives of colorectal cancer cases and cancer-free control subjects toward primary and secondary prevention of colorectal cancer. An intervention study will be carried out to evaluate the effectiveness of an intervention program to increase use of recommended colorectal cancer early detection procedures. To examine familial and lifestyle risk factors associated with colorectal cancer in New Mexico, a population-based case-control study design will be used to evaluate the hypothesis that colorectal cancer risk is altered by lifestyle factors that are modifiable, including diet, physical activity, obesity, cigarette smoking, and alcohol consumption. We are currently conducting a case-series study to examine the proportion of colorectal cancer cases that exhibit the replication error repair phenotype in the population. A sample of cancer-free control subjects will be added to assess the role of lifestyle risk factors associated with familial and sporadic colorectal cancers. The intervention study uses a randomized intervention trial design with two intervention arms. The two target populations included in the intervention study are first-degree relatives of colorectal cancer cases and control subjects. Qualitative and quantitative data will be used for the development of a baseline telephone survey and the design of an intervention program. Evaluation of the intervention will be done at 3 and 12 months post-intervention to examine utilization of recommended colorectal cancer screening procedures. The Preventive Oncology Academic Award will facilitate the professional growth and career development of the candidate as an independent researcher and teacher in preventive oncology. The training and research will be supervised by Charles Key, with mentors and collaborators T. Becker, L. Bernstein, N. Cobb, S. Davis, F. Gilliland, C. Herman, D.M. Parkin, J. Potter, N. Wallerstein, D. Weed, C. Willman, and S. Winawer.